Intuition
by Personification of Fluff
Summary: A song fic, song by Natalie Imbruglia. One of my fav artists. Sappy? Yes. Corny? You bet. Sad? I hope not, it's supposed to make you feel happy....


An: This takes place at the end of the series, and I kinda like it. Sad, but not as sad as my (two) other fan fics. It's also the first song fic I've written that isn't by Faith Hill. If you don't know, Intuition is by Natalie Imbruglia. And every time I hear it, I feel happy. I hope that if you read this,m you'll feel the same way. ^_^

*****

  
  


The sun hung in the morning sky, like a copper disk. Hitomi yawned and rolled over, before blinking slowly. She found herself facing a wooden room and bed, not her usual bedroom. So it hadn't all been a dream. Even now, now that the Zaibach empire had fallen, she still had moments where the entire time she'd spent on Fanelia had been nothing but a dream.

  
  


Getting out of bed, Hotomi began to hum. Words came to her mind, of a song she hadn't heard in ages. 

  
  


"_Everybody's been in my face  
Tellin' me I gotta make a change  
All I ever hear day and night is 'You better hurry up and get a life'  
I need some direction-'cause the clock is tickin' away..._"

  
  


Where was she going with her life, anyway? Track star? Heroine? Hitomi knew that one day she would have to choose between the Mystic Moon and Gaea. Between old friends and new friends. But who would it be? Amano or Allen? Yukari or Millerna? It was too hard a decision.... she needed to ick up the pieces of her life and to find a direction. 

  
  


But why did it have to be now? At the age of fifteen, she still had lots of life left to live, so why make a choice now?

  
  


Someone knocked on her door, and she opened it to find Van offering his arm. She felt herself blush as she took his arm. Hitomi would finish thinking later...

  
  
  
  


'_Then a friend of a friend of mine  
Says I've really been on his mind  
And wants to go out and check out what the feelin's about  
Says we have a deep connection-well it sure is news to me_'

  
  


The lyrics went on playing in her head. What if Van really did have feelings for her? What would she do? What would she say? Oh, of course he loved her! She had known for a long time now. It really wasn't a shock, but she could still feel the chill going down her bones at the thought of such feelings for each other. She wondered just how deep there connection was. 

  
  


What if he put his arm around her? What if he tried to kiss her? What if he tried to hold her hand? Hitomi shrugged the feelings away. If he tried to flirt with her, she'd take it as they come. After all....

  
  


'_And all I can say is  
Intuition tells me how to live my day  
Intuition tells me when to walk away  
Could have turned left  
Could have turned right  
But I ended up here  
Bang in the middle of real life_'

  
  
  
  


Hitomi was happy where she was now. There were lots of places she could have changed her mind, but she was happiest right where she was. Walking through the gardens with Van, on Gaea. She could be back on Earth, getting married to Allen, a prisoner of the Zaibach empire, but she was happiest with Van. 

  
  


Allen....

  
  


Thinking of the blonde knight made Hitomi think of the blonde haired Princess. No, Queen. Or was Millerna still a Princess? The confusion made her head hurt. She wished that Millerna would find the happiness she shared with Van. 

  
  


'_Then another one always says-she'd do anything to get ahead  
She doesn't care if she has to scratch and claw to get in the door  
She wants her 15 minutes of fame and 20 would be nice  
But I guess it's her life_'

  
  


Van and Hitomi walked together through the garden, and Hitomi felt his hand curl around hers. She didn't do a single thing. She liked Van holding her hand. Perhaps, once, a long time ago, she would have hit him for hit, but now....

  
  


''_Cause intuition tells me that I'm doin' fine  
Intuition tells me when to draw the line  
Could have turned left  
Could have turned right  
But I ended up here  
Bang in the middle of real life_'  


The two young people held each other close, sensing that they would not be together for very much longer. Hitomi could feel the smoothness of the skin, and as she looked into Van's eyes she felt her bottom lip begin to tremble. She saw love in his eyes, and her own love reflecting back in them. Their lips bent closer, but Hitomi could feel herself begin to shake. Was it that she didn't want Van to try and kiss her, or that she didn't want him to kiss her, because if Van kissed her, it would make it so much harder for her to leave. Once they shared their love, they could never be torn apart. 

  
  


Van stopped and ran a hand through her hair. He smiled softly. "You've been humming. I've heard you sing that song before..." The King of Fanelia held his love close as he began repeating the words he had heard her sing so often. His voice was soft and low. 

  
  


"_Should have turned left  
But I turned right  
And I ended up here  
And I feel alright  
You make it hard for me  
Can't find the real you  
You really think that I can't see  
What it is that you're trying to do_?"

  
  


He stopped singing as Hitomi felt the white light begin to envelope her body. She kept holding on to Van's hand. Could he really see that she was trying to protect herself from not kissing her? Did he truly.... 

  
  


Van clasped her hand as he spoke to her. "Even if you don't know where you are going, Hitomi, I can see who and what you really are. Never doubt in yourself. Never deny yourself pleasure for fear of your own pain, otherwise you'll simply become scared all the time. That's not the strong Hitomi I love. And always listen to your heart!" 

  
  


Their hands began to loosen as the white light continued to pull Hitomi back towards the home she had come from. She couldn't leave now! His words repeated themselves over in her head. She kicked forward and for a brief moment their lips met in a sweet kiss before the white light yanked Hitomi from Van's grasp.

  
  


But she could never leave him now....

  
  


Hitomi didn't hear the song again for a long time. Not until she was back at school, anyway. She was so busy looking up at the sky one day, she almost missed the facts her frineds were talking to her. Hitomi shrugged and told her friends that she didn't do Tarot readings anymore. Looking up again at the sky, she saw Van's face. 

  
  


'Just because I'm not doing tarot readings anymore, it doesn't mean I'm not listening to my intuition, Van. ' Hitomi told his face silently. 

  
  


One of her friends turned up their MP3 players, and Hitomi could hear Natalie Imbruglia blaring form the speakers. Linking her arms with her friends, she smiled up at them. "Hey guys, and now that you seem to think Natalie Imbruglia writes all 'angry chic music' or whatever you want to call it, but have you ever _really_ listened to her lyrics?..."

  
  


'_Intuition tells me how to live my day  
Intuition tells me when to walk away  
Could have turned left  
Could have turned right  
But I ended up here  
Bang in the middle of real life_'  


  


  
  
  


  


  
  
  



End file.
